Special sensei
by fluffy-soma
Summary: what does this sensei have to do with naruto what if narutos not as dum as he seems. what if a littlewar breaks on in conaha between the main girl charactors
1. meet the sensei

The Special Sensei

Naruto yawned as he got out of bed. This was the day he was going to meet his sensei. He jumped out of bed and ran to the shower to get cleaned up. After he was done he put on his normal orange cloths and ate some reman.

As Naruto walked down the street konahomaru jumped out of now were.

"I challenged you" he yelled.

"not right now I have to to a meeting" Naruto said to him. "im an official ninja now. "Ow" konahomaru said "that's why I admire you boss". And with that Naruto was off. When Naruto got to the academy and took the seat next to sasuke. After sitting in class for about half an hour sakura and ino came racing in the door arguing about how gets sasuke. Just then Naruto learned over and whispered in sasukes ear saying that it must be annorying have all this girls after you. All sasuke could say was yes. Just then Iruka appeared in the room telling everyone to sit in there seats so he could tell them who's group they were in. Iruka then pulled a list out of his pocket and then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention .

"Well class first of all this year we have a special group that will have the strongest ninja in konaha teaching them" Iruka said to them.

"Well its going to be me" sasuke thought.

"And the people on the list will be Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said "Nara Shikamaru, Huyuuga Hinata (someone tell me if I spelled her last name right kk) and Tenten.

"What" everyone yelled at the same time some of the girls started to complain about how there perfect sasuke-kun should be there instead of the drop out Naruto or the stuttering Hinata.

"**That is enough on this subject I did not pick the people on this list you will** **have to talk to there new sensei about now on with the list**" Iruka yelled practically scaring all of the students pant of. After Iruka cooled down he looked at the paper again.

"Now as I was saying team seven will consist of Uchiha sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino" Iruka said. Sakura and Ino were both really excited about being on Sasuke's team.

"If you are done now girls I would like to get to the last team please" Iruka asked them. They both answered with a simple yes sensei .

"Alright then team 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Abruma Shino and Akimichi Chouji" Iruka said. " now we will stop for a recess then you will meet you sensei" with that everyone went out to have something to eat.

(Scene break)

after the recess everyone started to file into the class room to learn who there sensei would be. Everyone started to sit down when a big cloud of smoke appeared in the front of the class room. Everyone was on guard. When the smoke cleared there stood in front of the class was a teenager who lloked to be about 16 and was 5'9. he was wearing a white trench coat with a black t-shirt and black pants. He had blonde hair that kind of looked Narutos hair style. He had sparkling blue eyes that were full of energy and kindness. He had to swords on his back.(think Inuyasha fire on mystic island the oldest god of wars swords except there pure black).

"Were is Iruka sensei" Naruto yelled.

Just as Naruto yelled that another cloud came into the class when the smoke cleared there was Iruka standing there looking at the class.

"Class I will now announce the sensei for team 7 is Kakashi" Iruka announced "and the sensei for team 8is Kurenai.

Just then out of the shadows comes a voice scarring the hack out of everyone.

"Are these my students Iruka" the voice said

"Yes they are Kurenai now stop scarring them and take you team" Iruka practically yelled.

As Kurenai left Iruka let out a sigh happy that she finally left and stopped scaring his students.

"Well last but not least the strongest ninja in Konaha and the sensei for the special group……. To be continued.

Hahaha got you there to see what happens next time give me some nice reviews and no flames and I will get to the next chapter after getting 15 reviews kk.


	2. the trainig begens

Special Sensei

Chapter 2

The Training Begins

And now the continuation… "And the sensei is this guy right here Uzumaki Reku" Iruka said

Everyone stared at were he was pointing but there was no one there. But then the door burst open and Tenten burst in and turned to Iruka saying sorry for being late then she took a seat next to Naruto. As soon as she sat down a big cloud of smoke started to form and then it cleared there stood the blonde that was with Iruka before appear none of them saw him leave. Then they saw what he was holding two bowls of muso reman. He walked write up to Naruto and gave him the bowl and some chop sticks.

"Thanks for the reman" Naruto said excitedly chowing down on it.

"No problem kid" the gay said going to stand next to Iruka.

Everyone look at him as he walked up to stand next to Iruka. Some of the students were looking at him strangely. Everyone started to whisper about this strange person.

"oi if you have something to say to me then say it" the guy practically yelled at them.

Iruka then cut in before anyone could say any thing.

"As I was saying class this is the special team's sensei he may seem a little weird though" Iruka told the class.

Everyone in the room was thinking the same thing he is a little weird. Iruka cut of the classes train of though by telling them they were dismissed. After the senseis told them were to meet everyone left except Kakashis team who just sat and waited for there sensei to come and get them.

(**On the roof)**

"All righteveryone tell me there likes and dislikes and dreams" he said " ow and before you ask my name is Reku Uzumaki I like ramen and I dislike bossy people and people who think there better then other people and now you hyuuga girl.

"Well my names I Hyuuga Hinata and I like looks at Naruto my dreams looks at Naruto and my dislikes are people who call people weak." Hinata replied.

Great a girl with a crush he thought to himself then said "And you buns"

"Well my name is Tenten and my likes are weapons, my dislikes are people who don't believe in them selves and my dream is to be better the legendary senim Tsunade." Tenten ancerd.

"Now you Blondie" he said.

"Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like reman and training , my dislikes are fan girls and people who think to highly of them selves and my dram is to become hokage." Naruto said.

Shikamaru knowing he was next started before his sensei could say anything "My name is Nara Shikamaru and my likes are clouds, my dislikes are troublesome things and my dream well I don't have one really."

That was it for them getting to now each other so Reku to ld them to meet him at training ground 12 tomorrow and not to eat a lunch.

**(training ground 12 next morning)**

Everyone went to training ground 12 on time to see there sensei waiting for them. Reku then explained the rules to this challenge and what would happen if they failed it. Everyone was shocked to say the least but they all started.

After several hours of no luck they decided to try a team attack.

First Naruto went In and distracted him with multiple shadow clones. Well Reku was distracted Hinata snuck up behind him and hit him with a palm from the behind witch pushed him into a shadowy part of the field and made him get cough in Shikamrus shadow possetion jutsu then Tenten came out from behind him and grabbed the bells from his waist.

"Congratulations you have all passed this test of team work we start missions tomorrow got it" Reku said with a huge smile on his face. Everyone sweat dropped but left and went to there homes to tell there parents the good news except Naruto he went to tell Iruka.

Sorry my chapters a little late or maybe really late but my computer wasn't working so I had to what a little while to get it fixed by now that its working I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter they team up with kakashis team to go and exscourt tazuna.


	3. dear readersw

Dear readers

My computer is not working at the moment so I will not be writing a new chapter for anyone of my stories any time soon but I am thinking of another story so I was wondering if any of you could give me these words in Japanese (don't forget to put English then Japanese so I now whats what) any way the words are fire, ice, protector, torn and rose. I would really like the if you could send me that.

Hopeful your favorite author

Fluffy-soma

Ps. If your wondering how I wrote this I borrowed my sisters computer.


End file.
